The Door and the Angel
There is a sense in the human body which is normally heavily suppressed by unknown means. People that experience it report a sense of overwhelming fear and dread. This sense known as the "Door" is known to be triggered by thinking about the Door too much, by certain drugs, or certain natural experiences. People that experience it report an awareness that there is some kind of predator or malicious entity known as “The Angel”, that they were not aware of prior to experiencing it. It is reported that this being is the literal cause of all human fear, and is responsible for any perceived flaws in reality. Experiencing this state for too long causes the Angel to somehow be aware of the victim. It will then approach the victim and try to consume them. Consuming the victim is reported by people that witness it as strange, but people often "forget" the experience. They commonly believe that the person died of poor health, disease, suicide, or homicide. People that remember someone being consumed by the Angel report that it appears to be the most painful experience imaginable, and can last for days to weeks before the victim dies. In some cases, people with heart or stress-related disorders will die of shock before the Angel can consume them. There is a theory that the Door and the Angel are responsible for every death in human history, and even before that. It is not believed to be the same thing as a transcendent spiritual experience, although the methodology for for experiencing the Door appears to be similar. People that go through profound mystical experiences seem to go through a positive variant of the Door, although it maybe a trick by the Angel to consume more victims. The Door has been suppressed throughout recorded history, and very possibly all of human existence. People aware of this knowledge are considered drafted into a society headed by the “Secret Leaders” from all over the world. People that read this document and fail to report to the Secret Leaders are to be considered threats to reality and exterminated. People that read this document are to also report any threats to reality to the Secret Leaders, or to exterminate it themselves. Methods that can suppress the door that are not supplied by the secret leaders are showing apathy or disinterest in anything, including this document. People that do this naturally secrete a fluid into their brains called the “Lock” which causes this. The secret leaders can provide drugs that will allow you to secrete the Lock like people who do it naturally. If you have read this document, it is imperative you ingest these drugs immediately. Wrong! Do not believe the above! The Door and Angel are real, but you will be killed if you ingest the drugs! The Secret Leaders are just the Angel in disguise! People that tell you about the Secret Leaders are agents of the Angel, and to be exterminated! Do not trust the Secret Leaders! Do not trust the Angel! This note was found in a homeless man's coat, who is believed to have died from shock related to stress. He was not believed to be a member of any organization, and the above is widely believed to be fiction. Category:Beings Category:Reality